Shopping in brick-and-mortar, i.e., non-virtual, stores is an everyday activity for many people. While shopping is sometimes done solo, it is often an activity done in pairs or small groups, which may be termed social shopping. Motivations for social shopping range from task-related reasons, such as getting assistance with decision-making, to relationship reasons, such as companionship and reinforcing social bonds. Mobile phones, especially smartphones, make it possible to get some of the benefit of social shopping at a distance. The increasing capabilities of mobile phones and of social platforms further the possibilities for remote collaboration while shopping, an activity referred to herein as seeking remote shopping advice. A recent survey suggests that using mobile phones to seek remote shopping advice is an emerging trend. Around 38% of U.S. shoppers with cell phones made phone calls seeking shopping advice during the 2011 Christmas holiday shopping season, rising to 46% during the 2012 holiday season. However, current communication tools do not provide specific support for the experience.